1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring tool and, more particularly, to a combination measuring tool having the function of a ruler, protractor and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ruler is used to measure the distance of an object. Thus, when a user wishes to connect rafters and posts to build a wooden house, the ruler is used to measure the distance and draw marking lines on the rafters and the posts to form mortises and tenons on the rafters and the posts by sawing so as to connect the rafters and posts by mortising. However, the ruler cannot measure or draw an oblique angle so that the ruler needs aid of other tool, such as a protractor or setsquare, to draw angled marking lines, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, the ruler cannot be used to form chamfered corners on the rafter and to form breaches in stairs, thereby limiting the versatility of the ruler.